


Slingshot

by milkyuu



Category: Apocalypto_12 - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: ABDL, Ageplay, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 04:35:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9531719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkyuu/pseuds/milkyuu
Summary: Little Tyler makes a big mistake when he plays with his slingshot inside, angering his Daddy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a warning, this fic contains non-sexual ageplay, diapers and spanking. If that isn't your cup of tea, feel free to leave now. ♡
> 
> Based in this silly video Mark and Tyler did! https://youtu.be/CdQeDsxarLQ

Tyler didn’t mean it, he honestly didn’t. He was only doing what his daddy told him, keeping himself occupied while he recorded a video. Mark even said so himself, “play with any toy you want, but keep the noise down for daddy, can you do that Tyler?”

Tyler remembers nodding excitedly as he scrambled to the nearby closet - where he hid most of his toys. Tyler smiled to himself as the door closed, grabbing the one toy he knew Daddy Mark wouldn’t approve of playing with.

The slingshot.

Tyler remembers giggling at how naughty he was to play with his favorite toy inside instead of outside. 

He remembers loading the slingshot with glee. He remembers aiming and pretending to fight off imaginary enemies.

He also remembers accidentally letting go and hitting the vase stationed on the coffee table.

“Oh no. No no no-!” Tyler whispered, knowing full well Mark heard the shatter of the vase.

Mark quickly entered the room, “Tyler! Are you okay-?”

He curled himself in a ball, the stinging of tears and soft sniffles filling the room. He quietly sobbed, realizing the trouble he was in.

“Tyler,”

“Y-yeah?” He asked, his voice higher than usual. Then again, it was always higher when he was this little.

“Did you break this?” Mark asked, pointing to the shards of the vase.

“No…” Tyler replied, hugging his knees to his chest in a attempt to hide himself from his daddy.

“Don’t lie to me.” Mark bluntly stated. His deep voice firm yet also sing song like. He stepped towards Tyler, his footsteps slow.

“…I broke it…”

“How did you break it?” he questioned, Tyler immediately dropping the slingshot in his hand.

“Did you play with your slingshot inside? Even when daddy told you it’s only for outside?”

Tyler sobbed, his emotions and guilt getting the best of him. He looked up from under his baby blue hat. Mark leaned down to be at eye level with Tyler.

“I-I’m sorry. I di-didnt mean to break it, Daddy.”

“I know you didn’t, baby. But,” Mark paused, helping Tyler to his feet, “daddy still has to punish you for being a bad boy.”

Tyler whined. He followed Mark into the next room - his bedroom. Mark sat down on the edge of the bed.

“C'mon Tyler, lay across daddy’s lap.”  
Tyler sniffled, positioning himself. He cringed as he realized the oncoming pain he’d feel. Mark wiggled down Tyler’s brown cargo shorts. He smiled as he saw the pull-ups he put Tyler in when he drifted into headspace. The cute star and moon patterned pull-ups crinkled softly as he pushed them down, exposing Tyler’s bare bottom.

"Tyler, daddy’s gonna give you 10. Is that okay?”

With a quick nod, Tyler braced himself.

“Here we go.”

The first smack pushed Tyler forward, his bottom already stinging from the hit. He winced. The spank wasn’t exactly brutal, but not light either. The firm spank was enough to get Mark’s message across. No more playing with the slingshot indoors.  
Each smack came down with a firm hand. Tyler allowing his tears to fall. His bottom stinging.

“Last one, baby boy.” Mark muttered. He smacked him one last time, his cheeks redder than ever - contrasting with his skin tone. He sighed as he heard Tyler speak.

“I-I’m sorry Daddy, I’ll never play with it inside again, I swear. I won’t ever break your things Daddy-!”

Mark leaned over, grabbing oil to help relieve Tyler’s burning backside.

“Sssh, I know baby. You’re okay now. Daddy’s gonna make you all better, he’s gonna clean up the mess and make sure you don’t get hurt from the shards, okay?” Mark paused, rubbing the oil across his red cheeks, “you’ll be okay. Daddy’s not mad. But you understand you had to be punished, right?”

Tyler nodded, squirming.

“Alright, do you need a new pull-up or are you okay for now?”

“I’m okay…” he answered softly.  
Mark helped Tyler up, discarding his cargo shorts. He left in only in his black shirt and pull-up. “Lay down, get some rest sweetie.”

Tyler scooted back up on the bed, choosing the fluffiest pillow to sleep on. He looked up as he felt Mark’s large hands wipe away his tears.

“I’m gonna get you some juice, stay right here, okay?” Mark leaned down once more to kiss the top of Tyler’s forehead, “I love you, baby boy.”

“I love you too, Daddy,” he replied, quickly drifting to sleep.


End file.
